The Woman in White
by Scene Queen
Summary: Sam has a new girlfriend, his best friend Dylan. When Dylan and Dean are found kissing, Dylan is in danger with a new ghost. NOTE: It may say one chapter, but its a long story.


Supernatural Fan Fiction

Sam Winchester shifted in his chair, careful not to move too much. His best friend Dylan had taken his right shoulder as her pillow for her nap, and Sam could feel his arm falling asleep. He wouldn't really mind if his older brother would just stop smirking at him like he was doing something wrong. Dean, his brother, kept the smirk on his face, just because he knew how much his younger brother hated it. And because it was an amusing sight. It was amusing, because Dylan looked so peaceful and sweet as she slept. Dean stifled a chuckle at that. It was just unlike her. When she was awake, Dylan caused havoc. She was an annoying, sarcastic, very outspoken girl. When you look at her, you would think sweet, innocent, and caring. Right. Her looks could throw anyone off. 5'2, blonde, and blue eyes could do that too anyone, sometimes-even Dean found himself thinking she was okay. But then she would open her mouth.

Dean and Dylan had never had the best of relationships. In Dylan and Sam's freshman year of high school was when they met. Dylan's dad had recently died of supernatural causes and had enlisted of the help of their father, sparking a friendship between Sam and her. Dean had been a junior at the time, but had started to crush major hard on her. Dylan had never been fond of Dean and his arrogant personality, and when Dean asked her to his junior prom, she had slapped him. That was six years ago, but there was still that uneasiness between the two of them that would never go away. But sometimes Dean would wonder if he could actually date her. Which was ridiculous. Dylan and Sam we're dating, and had been since a little after Jessica's death. Why would she leave Sam for him?

Dylan opened her eyes, and pushed off of Sam's shoulder. She stretched and looked around the guy's hotel room, (she had just come over from hers. Dylan couldn't stand the thought of sharing a room with the two fighting brothers, much less Dean Winchester.), and glared at Dean. No reason at all, she just glared at him. Dean gave her a smirk in return, while Sam rolled his eyes at the silent exchange. He had grown used to the two of them fighting, but once in a while, Sam just wished they would get along. Dylan got up, and stretched a little bit more, and said, "Come on. Let's go get something to eat…" She said, still a little bit tired.

Sam stood up, and smiled. "Yeah, I'm starving let's go." Sam turned to Dean. "Want to come?"

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"Cool then." Sam said, taking Dylan's hand and leading her out the hotel door. Dean rolled his eyes, looking disgusted by the PDA, but actually it was jealousy boiling through him. He really should get over her, but as many girls he had dated after the infamous slap, none of them could fill the place in his heart he had for Dylan.

Dean was a desperate man for her. He had to figure out a way to get her apart from Sam for him to make his move. But for right now, this plot was only in the planning stages.

They had almost made it past the door when Dean saw it. The front-page news. Another boy had committed suicide off of the Canary Bridge. Sam looked at Dean, and then spotted what he was staring at.

"It's not our deal." Sam said, starting to walk away again with Dylan.

"It is too Sammy, look. There have been over three reported suicides, each one said to be having problems with a boyfriend or a girlfriend."

"Like I said, not our deal."

"Lets just give it a try." Said Dylan, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. What are we going to be this time? Animal Control?" Sam asked sarcastically to Dean.

"Nope. Just plain regular cops, wanting to get what happened and interview this persons girlfriend." Dean said.

_Later That Day…_

Sam, Dean, and Dylan walked to the front door of the girlfriend's apartment, and knocked. Sam and Dean were in police outfitting, while Dylan was dressed normally, she was just going to be an intern with the police.

A couple moments later, a tall and striking girl opened the door. She looked at Sam and Dean and looked down at Dylan. "What?" Everything about this girl was elegant. The way she leaned against the doorway, her long black hair and deep blue eyes, even though they were bloodshot.

"Yes, hi. We are from the PD here in town, we just wanted to ask some questions if that is alright with you." Dean said in a non-Dean like serious manner.

"I guess that's fine… I mean, I've already been asked questions like a hundred times, what's a couple more going to do?" She looked at the boys again and then pointed to Dylan. "What is she doing here?"

Sam spoke this time. "Oh, that is Alicia, she is our office's intern. She will just be listening in and writing down what you say."

"Alright, come in." The girl said, walking into the apartment.

The three walked into the apartment, looking around. There were a couple pictures of the girl with another young looking man, probably the guy who jumped off the bridge.

"There really isn't anything more to add. My name is Christi, his name was Marc, and he cheated on me. Nothing to add. We got into a fight, and he just left the apartment to take a walk down by the bridge, where he jumped." She said. After a couple more runs around questions, the brothers got enough of what they needed.

"Well, I guess we better get going, that's all we really needed." Dean said, standing up. Dylan and Sam got up and nodded to the girl before leaving.

"Well… We should research." Dylan said.

"Yeah, find a history of this happening." Dean said.

"Time for the library." Sam said, getting into the car. Dylan got in back, and Dean got into the drivers seat, starting up the car for the library.

When they got there, they learned a lot about what had happened. A bride in 1976 was left at the altar by her cheating fiancée and jumped to her death on that bridge. Ever since then, a string of people had jumped from that bridge, all of them had cheated on their loved ones.

"Well we know what happened" Sam said as they were all in the boy's hotel room.

"And what's doing it. Now, all we need to do is learn how to stop it." Dean said.

Dylan was sitting quietly in a chair, reading a magazine she had bought from the hotel gift shop.

"Well, I'm going to go get something to eat." Sam said. "You guys want me to bring you anything from McDonalds?"

"Uhh…maybe some fries and a medium coke from me." Dylan said, finally looking up at Sam.

"Nothing for me." Dean said. As Sam gave Dylan a light kiss on the cheek before leaving the room, Dean knew this was the moment to move onto Dylan.

"What is the matter?" Asked Dean. "You're moodier then usual."

"It's just that Sam and I have just been fighting lately, and it's been getting too me, what if he doesn't love me anymore?" Dylan wondered, looking on the verge of tears.

And the expression on her face was vulnerability. On Dylan's face. Perfect time for Dean to make his move.

Dean slid next to her, and, dare he, put his arm around her shoulders. She didn't brush them away, but actually looked comforted by it.

_I mean, him and me are probably going to be breaking up anyways, and it's not like Sam doesn't do a little innocent flirtation as well… _Thought Dylan as Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It just felt so right, like she could open up to him. Pretty soon she started crying, and Dean held her close, rubbing her back soothingly. Then before she knew what was happening, Dean kissed her. And Dylan certainly did not break away. In fact, they probably would have not stopped if it weren't for Sam coming into the room.

The two broke away, and looked with stunned faces at Sam.

Sam's face was a mixture of hurt, hate, and anger. He stood there, jaw wide open, staring at the two of them.

"You…you…you…" Sam stammered, not really sure which one it was aimed at, his two-timing girlfriend and best friend, or his manipulating brother.

He then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Dylan jumped out of the chair and ran after Sam.

"Sam, it's not how it looks…" She said, catching up to his broad steps.

"So, it didn't just look like my girlfriend making out with my brother?" He asked, his voice bitter and sharp.

"It just…happened. I didn't mean for it too, I was just crying, and Dean comforted me." She said.

"BUT WHY DID YOU KISS MY BROTHER? WHY?" Sam yelled at Dylan, her blue eyes filling up with tears.

"Sammy, I'm sorry." Dylan said, resting her palm on his chest.

Sam knocked it off. "Don't touch me."

"Fine. I'm going." She said, running out of the hotel lobby, running to the right of the hotel, turning to run across the bridge.

Sam groaned and headed back up to that dreaded hotel room, where he would face his brother.

He walked in, and Dean didn't look too pleased either. But the first question he asked was, "Where is Dylan?"

"Took off…" Sam muttered.

"Where?"

"Towards the bridge… Oh my god. Towards the bridge." Sam muttered. "Lets go Dean."

"Umm?" Dean asked, standing up.

"The bridge. Dylan is in danger, she kissed you, and she's going to die." Sam said, running out.

"Oh no." Dean said, it dawning on him. He ran after Sam and they got into the car. "We have to keep her on the bridge, no where near the edges or ends, she goes there, she's dead. But, the ghost will try to lure her to the edge. So, we have to find this chicks bones, and burn them to save Dylan." Dean told his brother. Sam nodded. As mad as he was at Dylan, he still loved her, she was his best friend. She couldn't die. Two girlfriends couldn't die on him in 6 months.

Sam pulled out his cell phone, and dialed the familiar number. It rang, and her voice came on. "What?"

"Where are you?" Sam asked.

"Uhh, on the bridge…"

"Don't go anywhere, stay in the middle. Do not be lured to the edges. See you."

On the Bridge 

Dylan looked around, staying on the middle of the bridge, as instructed by Sam. What happened? Lured to the edges? By a ghost?

Oh.

Her. The lady in white. God. She was so upset; she had no clue she was on that bridge. And now, since she cheated on Sam, she was going to die from being an idiot. No, no, no, no.

Then the clear voice came. "_How could you? How could you do that too him? Just couldn't resist the brother?"_

Dylan's face went extremely pale. How did she know?

"_How can you live with yourself? Knowing all that hurt you put him through? After he just lost a girlfriend…."_ The voice said.

"STOP IT!" Dylan yelled.

"_Maybe you should be the one controlling who you kiss…. He took a chance dating his best friend, then you go to his brother…the one you are supposed to loathe, and hate with every fiber of your being, but all along, you had always known he was the one for you."_

Dylan sat in the middle of the road, crying.

"_Just come to the edge, you can end everyone's misery." _

Dylan couldn't take it. And the figure was coming closer, the face molten and bloody, obviously from her fall when she was alive. It was coming too close….

Back to the Brothers… 

Sam and Dean raced to the cemetery, and not after long, they found the grave. Then, Sam felt a pang of fear, his sixth sense of Dylan coming in. She was in trouble. And he needed to help her.

"Burn the bones on your own. Quickly. Dylan needs help." Sam said, running back to the car, starting it up. He quickly pulled out of the cemetery, and headed towards the bridge. He soon saw her. Sitting in the middle, the ghost around her, saying things to her. Not good.

Sam ran out of the car, running towards Dylan. "DYLAN!" He yelled, as she got up, giving into the ghosts remarks. He grabbed her roughly. "Don't go."

"_Let her go…she deserves to jump for her sins…Think about what she did to you."_

"She may have done something wrong, but I still love her."

"_Nonsense. You don't love her, she did you wrong."_

"I do. She made a mistake."

The ghost came closer, touching Dylan's arm. Dylan shivered. "_Lets go."_

The ghost had a good hold of Dylan and was breaking her away from Sam. Dylan's eyes we're lifeless. Sam knew it was too late, but what was with Dean?

Then suddenly, the ghost caught on fire. The spirit let out a huge blood-curling scream. Dylan jumped back, almost falling on the ground before Sam caught her.

"You…You…You…saved me. After all I did… Sam, I'm so sorry." Dylan said, burying her head in his chest, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay. I forgive you, we will be okay…everything will be okay…"

_To be continued._

_(Maybe)_


End file.
